Ilien Dawnrunner
Ilien Dawnrunner, Demonologist and soul researcher, Iniate of the Phoenix Guard. Appearance Sligtly short elven, height around 5 feet. Slender and vigorous build. If she's wearing a more revealing dress, you can notice several symbolic tattoos on her body. She has light and feminine facial features. Her ears are filled with piercings, the jewellery hanging on them are mostly silvery symbols. Long scarlet hair with black a black nuance running down to her waist, but the hair is usually tied up on a bun. Her skin is slightly pale, eyes dark green. The look in her eyes is exploratory, but friendly. Her voice is soft and serene, thought her expressions and gestures can be decoded as withdrawn and harsh when se moves alone, she does not smile or talk much to strangers. With friends and fellow guards she is warmer and more open with her personality. She is usually dressed in a dark robe, flattering to her feminine curves. She usually carries a sword or a staff on her back and ritualistic artefacts hanging from her belt. You can also spot her mounted on a huge mammoth or a skeletal warsteed. In big cities like Silvermoon, she has often covered her face with a hood. She's often accompanied with a muscular Felguard, Jhuudhun, unlike most of the minions, Jhuudhun often communicates with people around him, usually in a quite sarcastic tone. Background Was forced to serve in her cousins, Zuliel Dawnrunners “world concurring” order named The Dark Crusade when she was younger, she broke free from it with the help of others in the order. She left the Sin’Dorei lands to see the world, with Kraghor, the former Warlord of The Crusade. She travelled much around Azeroth and Outlands, gaining knowledge about demonology and souls. Her past does not include any big tragedies. Personality Ilien is warm and caring what comes to friends and family, but quite careless towards the one's who does not affiliate with her in any way. She thinks she cannot and she does not have to feel sorry for everyone who has troubles. It's not that she does not have compassion, but she thinks that it's a waste of time to use it on total strangers. Ilien hates big crowds of people and enjoys herself the most alone or in a small group. She's very devoted to her work as a demonologist and she spends much to training herself and her demons. She's not suffering from any addictions, she's just devoted and training goes usually pre-empts social life. Her way of humour is somewhat sarcastic and some people could say that she's also bit stiff, but that's not true. Her will is hard as a rock and she thinks that she does not need anyone to make her life feel complete, but she enjoys short and harmless relationships with no deeper emotional bonds. Other features of her personality are that she’s quite reliable and loyal. Ilien hate Silvermoon, or mostly the arrogant atmosphere there. See also Category:Characters